Betrayal In Bangkok
Betrayal In Bangkok Limited Time Mission Event Available from July 27, 2011 to August 3, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. We Will Leave This City, But Not Empty Handed. This may be your last night in Bangkok, but one night can make the world your oyster. The city is shutting down so you'll need to raid it while you still can. At the culmination of the event Bangkok is over-run by the Neo-Imperium and all access is denied. As an extra during this event, the Iron And Silk ( ) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). There is also a 5x Job Mastery bonus if you have not completed Bangkok yet. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Urgent: Send Help "Hey, Boss. You remember Suchart from Bangkok, right? He sent us a message, says it's urgent that we fly in to see him. I don't know what he wants, but he's not exactly the kind of guy who exaggerates, know what I'm saying?" - Auria Wilson "I guess everything'll keep while we're gone. Let's head out." - Auria Wilson #Get 6 crew members in Brazil. #Build 2 armors at your Armory. |}} }} Welcome Wagon "Where's Suchart? And where are our guys? This doesn't feel right. I think we should -- boss, look out!" - Auria Wilson "You fought well, boss, but there were just too many of them. We're prisoners of the Neo-Imperium now." - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift requests) #Take Out 30 Neo-Imperium Goons. (Requires 4 ) It Was A Trap "It looks like the Neo-Imperium have basically taken control of all Bangkok resources. How did they know we would be arriving today? Did Suchart betray us? Hang on -- Did you hear that?" - Auria Wilson "Your fighting skills are as potent as ever. I am glad to have reached you in time." - Suchart #Acquire 8 Forger's Gloves. #Fight 30 opponents. |}} }} The Shadow King's Fate "It was not me who called you back to Bangkok. That was a trick of the Neo-Imperium. But since you are here, I must ask you to aid me. I know you and the Shadow King have had your differences, but we must work together if we're to defeat the Neo-Imperium." - Suchart "We are too late! The Shadow King has been defeated for the last time." - Suchart #Declare a War 2 times. #Ice 5 opponents. #Collect from your Fighting Fish Arena 2 times. (You can collect from Fighting Fish Arena every 8 hours) Death to the Disgraced "This happened because the Shadow King trusted the wrong men. You may want to flee Bangkok while you still can, but I must destroy the traitors." - Suchart "I'm grateful for your help. My men say they have found the leader of the renegades. Let us put him to death for his dishonorable actions." - Suchart #Acquire 15 Forger's Gloves. #Loot 20 Inside Tips from fights. #Take out 10 Neo-Imperium Bodyguards. (Requires 6 ) |}} }} Bye Bye Bangkok "Suchart, my old friend! Yes, I plotted to defeat the Shadow King. Only a fool would not choose to join the winning side in this war." - Toshiki "We will never forget your actions here today. Though we must retreat from Bangkok now, I am sure we will meet and work together again one day." - Suchart #Take out Toshiki. (Requires 40 ) #Get 6 crew members in Brazil. #Rob 15 times. #Collect from your Ammo Trading Camp 2 times. (You can collect from Ammo Trading Camp every 24 hours) |}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Betrayal In Bangkok